Primavera
by Chilinda
Summary: ¿Porque cuándo iría el Kazekage admitir sus sentimientos en público por la embajadora de la Hoja?, Temari estaba ya desesperada por obtener el dinero de la apuesta entre sus manos. GaaSaku, Lime.


**Pareja** : Gaara x Sakura

 **Mundo** : Naruto

 **Advertencias** : Lime, pareja HxM hombre x mujer

 **A petición de** : kathHyuga

* * *

 **.Primavera.**

* * *

La tarde fue como siempre: calurosa y llena de sequedad. En la aldea de la arena las mañanas al salir el sol eran frías, desde el instante que el sol comenzaba su recorrido al punto más alto en el cielo los grados subían de uno en uno, como ese caldero que se ponía a un borde de la estufa o el agua que se dejaba bajo el sol unos minutos.

La tarde y medio día eran de un calor abrasador, y la noche siempre parecía como un manto frío que cubría todo.

Esa era la vida diaria en el desierto: sin lluvias, sin un verano distinguible ni un invierno profundo, pero la primavera llegaba de vez en cuando, como flores exóticas creciendo en los cactus, como alegrías en la vida, gotas de agua sagradas...

Notas de sonido en el viento.

—Cantas bien —susurró una voz tras su espalda. Sakura no saltó en su lugar, entrenada para movimientos repentinos y habiendo sentido por una milésima de segundo antes la congregación de chacra—. Calmado... Con emoción...

Aún así sí suspiró por ello.

—Bonita tarde para encontrarnos, Kazekage-sama —saludó reverenciando su cabeza aún cuando frente a ella sólo estaban las pequeñas terrosas casas de Suna.

—Es una falta de educación ignorar mi opinión, Haruno-san —replicó en voz calmada—. Y llámame Gaara, pensaba que _ya_ habíamos superado esa etapa de formalidades.

—Bueno, Gaara-sama —dijo ignoraron el tono quejoso del pelirrojo. El sol de la tarde comenzaba a hacerle escozor en los muslos, abajo nadie era tan inhumando como para caminar por las calles, ¿tan loca estaba ella por estar en el sol a esa hora? No era su culpa que después de esa visita supiera que tendría que estar tres meses en el país de las nieves.

Yuki al parecer tenía unas dudas sobre un tratado económico entre Estados.

Sakura quería poder aprovechar el último rayo de sol en su piel.

Luego tendría que usar capas triples para no congelarse a muerte.

—E ignorar mis palabras es igual de irrespetuoso. Me sorprende ese tipo de comportamiento hacia el kage de una aldea extranjera —la voz baja del hombre sonó en su oído—, más del mediador entre ambas.

Sakura no replicó al instante, aceptando lo que decía pero más concentrada en la debilidad de sus muslos por el sol ardiente.

—Tú dijiste que ya habíamos pasado la etapa de las formalidades. ¿O no es así? ¿Kazekagu-?

— _Gaara_ —repitió despacio interrumpiéndola. Sakura puso una media sonrisa por ello. Él suspiró—. Y sí, pero nunca pensé que ese sería el escudo perfecta para evadir mis palabras —admitió derrotado.

—Letras pequeñas del contrato —murmuró sin darle fuerza. El sol estaba muy fuerte, más en el techo de una casa y usando pantalones cortos, pero por Kami, cómo sabía que lo extrañaría por los siguientes meses.

Iba a decir otra cosa, pero de repente un contacto con su espalda le hizo volver a cerrar la boca y párpadeando se dio cuenta que tenía al kage de la arena, uno de los grandes 5 Kages, anterior bestia de cola y respetado líder de su pueblo, estando recostado cómodamente de espalda a ella y (por el sonido de las páginas al pasar) leyendo un libro.

 _Si Naruro pudiera vernos ahora_ pensó la kunoichi riendo por dentro de los posibles celos que sentiría su amigo. Aunque es culpa suya por querer 'compartir' a su mejor médica en el campo con sus mayores aliados, aceptó regresando su vista al extenso Páramo caliente, y tal vez, llegado un momento, reclinándose más en el tacto de su espalda baja disfrutando del contacto.

—Sakura.

—¿Hum...?

—... —silencio—, canta para mí.

Las delicadas notas llenaron los tejados de las casa de Sunagakure, y las pobres almas que estaban también bajo el sol abrasador se preguntaron qué serían esas manchas rosa y roja a la distancia.

* * *

—Es un placer tenerle de vuelta, Sakura —salió con cortesía al verle llegar. Sakura sonrió, y aceptó la botella de agua que le era ofrecida por uno de los guardaespaldas del kage mientras pedía otra para sus compañeros—. Como siempre refrescante.

Ella sonrió por ello.

—Siento que no hay mayor alago que pueda darse a una persona aquí en el desierto, si me permite decir Gaara-sama —agregó divertida.

—Y estás en lo correcto —dijo una nueva voz. De repente frente a ella estaba la especialista del viento en (irónicamente) el país del viento. Temari sonrió abrazándola con un brazo y con el otro le tomó la temperatura como acostumbraba hacer con todos los embajadores de otras aldeas—. Pareces estar estable —murmuró separándose. Sakura negó por ello.

—Temari —inspiró exasperada—. Soy un médico, estoy segura que puedo mantenerme "estable" —repitió.

Lo rubio puso una mueca por ello y detrás de ellas los dos jounin contratados de Konoha terminaron sus aguas y agradecieron el gesto.

—Di eso después de ver al embajador de la nube desmayarse frente de ti, te puedo decir que no es nada divertido. ¿Cuenta, como está tu calurosa aldea?

—Lo dice la que puede cocinar con el sol a perfección —replicó.

—Nuestro calor es seco, —dijo con una mueca—, el suyo es húmedo y asqueroso y se pega a la piel —se quejó.

—Deja que le diga eso a Shikamaru~

—Creo que es suficiente, Temari.

La rubia quien tenía ya la boca abierta preparada para responder, la cerró e hizo una mueca de molestia. Gaara dio otro paso en respuesta.

—¡Pero Gaara! Hace meses que no la veía —contradijo.

Gaara asintió por ello.

—Mejor razón para el kage para ponerse al día con el enviado, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó.

 _¿Por dios como puede decir esas cosas estando tan serio?_ Se preguntó Sakura manteniendo la expresión neutra, pero teniendo un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

Gaara pareció notarlo porque asintió, y Temari también porque lanzó los brazos al cielo como si estuviera perdida.

—Listo: me rindo. Voy a encargarme de que tus jounin estén bien y luego amargarle la existencia a Kankuro y sí Sakura. Me aseguraré de recordarle devolverte tu libro cuando te vea —agregó sin mirarla.

—Si no es mucha molestia —dijo divertida. Miró al pelirrojo que la esperaba en la puerta—. ¿Comenzamos kage-sama? —preguntó, él dejó la puerta abierta en respuesta, y Sakura dio un paso luego.

Esa misma tarde, abrazados viendo el sol anochecer desde el tejado del kage. Gaara notó todas y cada una de las bandanas que la Haruno cargaba ocultas bajo una tela en su cuello, todas estaban sujetadas en la misma tela, unidas a la vestimenta, una al lado de la otra, como una bufanda llena de defensas.

—¿Ser embajadora de tantas aldeas? —preguntó sorprendido trazando con su dedo la forma de las diferentes emblemas: Kumagakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Yukigakure...—. Naruto debe haber perdido la cabeza —aceptó negando—, sin saberlo: creó al primero en su clase.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y trató de tomar la que tenía en sus manos sin parecer maleducada, estar acostumbrada al peso extra de las placas le hacía incómoda perderlas, como si estuviera desarmada, como si sus armas y defensas fueran esas.

Lo cual eran, de cierta forma.

Eran sus aliados, eran las relaciones que había logrado crear con su fuerza.

—Dijo que Arena sería obvio, que nuestra relación era buena aunque no lo intentara —recordó sus palabras ese día en su oficina—. Que Mei ya me había conocido y que guardaba cierto grado de aprecio por mis esfuerzos en la guerra, que Killer Bee tenía mucha influencia en el Kage, y yo la tenía en Killer Bee, y las demás fueron por mi cuenta. Admito que el país de las nieves fue más una formalidad que otra cosa —sonrió recordándolo—, fue difícil llegar a ellos, ya sabes, por el terreno y la poca aceptación shinobi, pero una vez ahí Yuki me recibió con los brazos abiertos... Naruto pensaba en las relaciones que podrían más ayudar a nuestra aldea y pedía permisos para viajar así poder hablar con sus Kages. Aprendí mucho —admitió, la sonrisa más grande y su mirada más brillante que antes—, no sólo de las culturas y la gente, si no de sus habilidades, de su forma de vida.

Inspiró antes de continuar, sintiendo el dedo de Gaara acariciar su cuello y hacer un camino leve por su columna.

—Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Naruto cuando se dio cuenta de su error —dijo cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el dedo fantasma y la respiración en su oreja—, cuando realizó que _de verdad_ me había convertido en una embajadora y tomaba permiso para visitar las demás aldeas por meses estuvo horrorizado y comenzó en el instante a firmar papeles y llamar a las Águilas mensajeras para cancelar así los tratados con las demás aldeas. "¡ _ **No puedo perder a mi mejor amiga por esto**_!"... Ah...

—Supongo que lo golpeaste —preguntó bajo.

—Y muy fuerte —admitió—, admito que me pasé un poco, pero es que ser embajadora aunque al principio fue una obligación, se convirtió en mi orgullo. Haber logrado convencer a tantos Kages, ministros, a cada uno de los concejales de cada aldea; tanto trabajo, pero que después me den lo más preciado, una banda que significa que para ellos soy apta para ser considerada una de sus ninjas.

Se detuvo, la respiración y el dedo fantasma habían desaparecido, y cuando abrió los ojos en busca del Kage, se dio cuenta que estaba justo frente a ella, con su mirada penetrante y aquosa, con la luna y la noche del desierto colándose por las ventanas de su oficina.

Con su cabello rojo y corto moviéndose por el leve viento, y los labios separados para ella.

Sólo para ella.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —dijo bajo, sorprendiéndola por completo. Gaara atrajo una mano a su cintura hasta tenerla enganchada y la acercó a su cuerpo hasta que estuvo obligada a subir la mirada y sentir sus pechos unidos.

Parpadeó y se inclinó un poco más hacia ella, bajando el rostro. Sus corazón con cada respiración parecieron sincronizarse por latido.

—Sé que no lo necesitas, ni es lo que estabas buscando —admitió susurrando—, pero estoy orgulloso de la mujer que amo, de sus fuerzas, y de lo que ha logrado ser.

Y la besó. O Sakura lo besó a él, no estuvo claro quién fue el que acortó la distancia. Pero fue con cariño, necesidad, sus labios se movieron con practicada perfección y sus manos se movieron a sentir más la piel del otro a tenerlo más cerca.

 _Lo amo_ , pensó Sakura en algún momento, su mano subiendo por el pecho de él hasta detenerse en su mejilla, justo al lado de sus labios unidos.

Gaara con cuidado la fue moviendo, guiándola hacia donde sabía que quería ir. Su mano lenta y sin apuro se metía por la camisa de ella, sintiendo la piel suave bajo sus dedos, rozando las cicatrices antiguas con pasión y orgullo.

—Gaara-sama —gimió cuando le levantó las piernas y la sentó en su escritorio. Abriendo los ojos se encontró ambas aquamarinas viéndola con seriedad, pero los labios ahora rojos y abollados le llamaban a unirse de nuevo.

Trató de acercarse pero él le advirtió no hacerlo con un toque en sus muslos.

— _Sakura_ —gruñó, apretando sus manos en los muslos de ella, Sakura se estremeció en respuesta, _te deseo_ pensó jadeando—. Entiendo el Kazekague frente a otros enviados, comprendo el 'sama' fuera de la privacidad y acepto la indiferencia lejos de la noche.

Se acercó un poco más a ella, y pudo sentir el bulto cerca de sí, duro, exigente.

—Por kami... —susurró.

—Pero —continuó como si nada, sólo sus ojos intensificándose con la cercanía—, no voy a aceptar nada menos que 'Gaara' durante nuestros momentos solos —ordenó.

Sakura subió la mirada, se mordió el labio y dejó que su pecho bajara con la respiración.

—Gaara —susurró.

Ahora cuando se unieron de nuevo no lo hicieron con cariño ni afecto, sino con rudeza y fuerza. El Kazekague se aferró a sus muslos, apretándolos, trazándolos, de vez en cuando daba una palmada a la piel (Sonora y masajeando la zona luego) para después acercar más sus caderas a Sakura.

Quien en respuesta, despeinando su cabello y tratando desesperada de tener más contacto, saltaba y se quejaba a cada palmada, fuerte, vibrando y sintiéndola en su centro, abrió sus piernas más desesperada.

—Sakura... _Sakura_ —gimió abrazándola por la espalda. Los emblemas fríos al tacto.

—Gaar-...

—Les voy a dar exactamente dos minutos para que se separen, arreglen cualquier desastre físico en la zona o entre ustedes que hayan hecho, organicen sus ropas, cambien las expresiones y – por amor a Kami, disimulen que nada estaba pasando antes de que entrara, la embajadora de las potencias de las Aldeas Ocultas no deberías ser vista en una situación en la que _claramente_ muestra favoritismo hacia una ajena a la suya.

Cuando la puerta dos minutos exactos después se abrió y por ahí pasaron un equipo jounin de Kumo en una misión, Temari no pudo evitar el tick nervioso en su ceja al notar a Sakura parada elegantemente a un lado del Kazekague, ambos en perfectas condiciones y pareciendo preparados para todo.

Excepto, por los papeles de las misiones de los recién graduados gennin en la silla a un lado que recordaba _perfectamente_ haber dejado en un borde del escritorio ese mismo día.

Negando cerró la puerta una vez pasado el equipo, por dentro; se preguntó cuándo esa pareja haría oficial su relación.

—Cinco **putos** años en el mismo juego —pensó irritada—, ¡pídele matrimonio de una vez, oh gran Kazekague!

Y Temari estaba segura, que cuando eso pasara, todo el dinero que tenía apostado en pro de ellos a terminar juntos valdría cada una de las escenas que le hicieron contemplar.

—Cada una de ellas —repitió alejándose.

* * *

 **Buenas buenas!**  
 **Nueva petición y si. Yo sé, tengo otra en línea pero esta me dio más inspiración aunque (si aún la sigues esperando) el KakaSaku está en camino!**

 **Bye...**


End file.
